A new beginning
by Elaya-xx
Summary: What if Shindou and Kirino weren't childhood friends? And they would meet in the first year at Raimon jr. high. Would that make any difference? And if they become friends is everyone so happy about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Elaya, and this is my first story. so don't expect it to be any good. my friends convinced me to write on here, because I always come up with crazy stories. Also if you see any grammar mistakes, again sorry but I live in the Netherlands so English isn't my first language. I try to make this story good, but I'm just a starter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven go, only in my dreams.**

**Please enjoy ^.^**

**Kirino p.o.v.**

I looked from the piece of paper I was holding in my hand, up to an building that was lying in front of me. Raimon jr. high. My new school. After I had moved from here to there we finely settled down in the village of Raimon. I was really nervous, and that should stop. If I'm nervous I always end up hiccupping. But why was I so nervous? I had been to so many schools, because we moved all the time. Well the answer was simple, because we moved all the time and stayed in a place for a couple of months sometimes weeks, I never made a real friend. But this time was different, my dad had promised me we would stay here till I graduate and maybe even longer. So now I could make real friends, but that was just it. I have no clue how to make friends. I never intended to need them, so why make them. But now we were staying here for a long time it seemed… well I don't know.  
Startled I look up when I heared a bell ring, NO I can't be late for my first day, that would give them a wrong impression about me. I ran as hard as I can towards the building, when I realized I didn't even know where to go to. So I just walked around looking for the principal office. When I wanted to turn around the corner of the hall I bumped into someone, a guy. Because most of the halls were fully crowded with students everyone was looking at us, our positions didn't make it any better, I was lying atop of him and our mouths were just inches away.

Quickly I stood up and stammered "I am so so so sorry, I didn't saw you."  
Then I held out my hand, the boy gradually took it.

When we were both on our feet again he was the one who spoke at first."It doesn't mind, but let me guess you're not from around here."

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" I replied, there was no way I wanted to look that obvious. Because if I did, I would only attract people's attention.

"Just a little." He said while he chuckled.

"Oi, Shindou who is this? Your girlfriend?" a guy with hair that looks like broccoli said to the guy in front of me.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Sangoku " Shindou said sarcastically and then continued "No, I just happened to knock her over."

They both looked at me, and I said. "I am a boy, you know…" I tried to look angry, but something in Shindou's ember eyes withholded me from doing so.

"Oh, sorry I just thought, because your long hair and…"

"Never mind, it happens to me all the time" I interrupted him.

"I am Shindou by the way, and that's a friend of mine Sangoku"

"Nice to meet you both, but back to the matter of the hand does anyone knows where the principal's office is?"

"Yeah go left and then the second right."

"Thanks Shindou." And before he even could reply I dashed away.

I followed the route Shindou described and find the principal's office. I stepped into the small chamber when I heared the second bell ringing, the sign that the first period would start.

"Ah hello, you must be Kirino Ranmaru. Well I do not have very much time so…. Hayami!" A boy with brown hair and glasses stepped inside.

"Yes, sir?" "Would you be so kind and show Kirino the way to his class?" The principal answered, while he gave him a piece of paper with my timetable on it.

"Okay, sir." The boy answered, I think he looks like a lost puppy.

He walked out the office and sent me a look that I had to follow him. We walked in silent while he looked at my timetable. After five minutes had passed he is the one who breaks it.

"we have history together and art too."

"Oh so you are a junior too." I replied.

I mentally hit myself, of course he was a junior otherwise he wouldn't have any classes with me. I wonder in which year Shindou was, he looked younger than Sangoku, maybe there was a possibility that he was a junior too. Because I was too lost in my thoughts, I hadn't see that Hayami had stopped, as result that we toppled over.

"I am so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." I said when I helped him up.

"Don't mind it, but here is your class." He replied and putted his glasses right, the way he did that sent me shivers down my spine.

"Arigato" I said and he handed me my timetable.

"See you, around girl." He said before he walked off.

"I AM A BOY YOU KNOW!" I yelled after him. All the boys and girls in the hall looked at me with a weird look on their face.

Quickly I opened the door of my classroom and handed a paper to the teacher, our first period was homeroom so it wasn't that bad I missed couple of minutes. I looked around in the class, and I met a pair of familiar eyes. Shindou. Those ember eyes were looking at me with much surprise. Probably just like the way I was looking at him.

"Well students it look like we have someone to join our group. Please introduce yourself kid."

"Well hello everyone I am Kirino Ranmaru " I say, and get a monotone 'hello' back. Jeez I never thought I would be in a class full of zombies.

"Nothing more..?" the teacher asked me.

"Uhm.., well I just moved here with my dad and little sister, and oh I have got a wolfhound." The students, now classmates, looked at me like I had come from another planet.

"Oh well, if that's it please take a seat." The teacher said.

I saw a free place next to Shindou so I walked right to him and took the seat next to him. The teacher continued with whatever he was doing and I took my books out of my bag. I looked up the page which everyone else was reading, and looked around. I saw faces looking my way, probably because I was out of space or something.  
Then I noticed the small note on my table.

'So Kirino Ranmaru huh, nice name.' I saw Shindou looking at me, obviously waiting for my reply.

'Thanks, I didn't know that you were a junior too.' I wrote and quickly shoved the note to him.

'Haha you don't know a lot of me ;)'

'Do your classmates always look like zombies, they look at me like I'm an alien.'

'Our classmates. And I think they have never seen a guy with beautiful hair like you.' After I had read the last note I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks, what had that supposed to mean. I saw another note landing on my table and when I read the message, I sighed

'Just kidding, every new kid get those looks. After a couple of days they don't even notice you're there'

'Aahhh just when I thought I was their queen.'

'Haha.'

'I meant king -.-"'

'really?!' I looked at Shindou, and caught him looking at me. And that's how we stayed for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here is the next chapter of 'A new beginning'. I want to thank you guys for your reviews, they really helped me. As you could have seen, I have rewritten chapter 1. If there are still some mistakes or mistakes in this chapter, don't be shy and please point them out. This chapter is shorter than the other but that's is because I really doubt between two things that can happen at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclamer: still Elaya doesn't own inazuma eleven go, or a private island.**

**Me: One day…. One day. **

**Please enjoy ^.^**

**Shindou p.o.v**

After the boy ran away, I looked at Sangoku and said. "Looks like we have another weird kid at school."

He laughed at this statement and we walked together to my class. Sangoku had the first period a free lesson, because their teacher had just called sick. They walked in silence till Sangoku asked "What was that boys name by the way. From the speed that he ran in he would be a great asset for the soccer team."

"His name…, I don't think he told us that." I sighed right after I said that, he was right we should get that boy into soccer.

"Ahh, well it doesn't matter we only have to look out for a boy with long pink hair how hard can that be." Right after Sangoku said that we burst out in laughing. Then the second bell rung.

"I will see you in break, and after that in art." I said before I entered the classroom.

Even though Sangoku was a second year, we still had one class together. Miss Art form art lesson thought it would be better if first and second graders would join in one class. For quality time with our senpai's or whatsoever. After a couple of minutes someone opened the door, and before I knew it , I looked at a pair of familiar ocean blue eyes.

After our first period was over Kirino and I walked to the cafeteria. Just before we entered the cafeteria, I took Kirino to another hall, we stopped walking in front of my locker. I switched the books in my bag for another pair from my locker.

"I wish I knew where my locker was" I heard Kirino saying.

"Can I see your paper with the locker number on it." I asked him.

"Ah sure, but don't you dare to look at my password." He said, while he gave me a paper.

I read it, and burst out laughing. I laughed even harder when I saw a pair of eyes looking confused at me.

"It is this one, you have the locker right next to me." I exclaimed and pointed at the locker right next to mine."

"Jeez, well that is handy" he said.

I close my locker, and after Kirino laid some books of him in his locker, we walked to the cafeteria. Just as we stepped inside, I saw Sangoku waving at me. He pointed at the empty spot right next to him. I looked at Kirino, and doubted what I should do. I couldn't abandon Kirino right now, but I already promised Sangoku. I decided it wouldn't matter if I would take Kirino with me to Sangoku. I took Kirino by the hand to avoid getting separated in this mess. With a lot of stumbling we made it to Sangoku's table. Because I was looking at Sangoku, I didn't see the backpack in front of me, I also took Kirino with me because of our linked hands.

"Hey Shindou and the boy who is not a girl, is this your kind of meeting each other." Sangoku said, as he watched the two get up.

"No, although this is the third time this day that I… " Before Kirino could end his sentence, I interrupt him.

"The third time?" I ask

"Yeah, and I am not even the clumsiest in home." He answered laughingly.

"You've got siblings?" Sangoku asked.

Before Kirino could answer, I said "Yeah he got a sister."

"Rileigh. But mostly I call her riles." Kirino added.

At that moment Kirino's phone started ringing, he looked at the screen before he said. "I have to take this."

He walked out of the cafeteria, looked behind him and waved at them. I looked while he walked further. He had something special, that Kirino guy. He wasn't sure what it was but he would figure it out. For an unknown reason he could be himself around the boy, which he hadn't had by his other friends for the first time. Maybe because we bumped that much into each other already. I wonder who he was calling, his father...? Maybe his mother. But she hadn't moved with them. He cursed himself for not knowing that much about his new friend. Maybe that was what made Kirino Ranmaru so special, his mysterious way of doing so. I knew I would crack that boys code someday.

"Oi, Shindou Takuto are you down on earth again?" I heard Sangoku saying. He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, stop doing that." I answered and playfully hit his hand.

"Au, sorry but I can't help it you're falling over the guy." Sangoku said, he wasn't meaning it tough. I could see it in his eyes.

"Kirino Ranmaru…"

"Sorry, what were you saying." Sangoku looked at me confused.

"His name, his name is Kirino Ranmaru." I replied.

He putted one of his text books that was laying on the table, back in his backpack. "Let's go to Art, or else we will be late."

**That's all for this time...**

**As I was saying I'm doubting for what I do next.  
Shindou will find anything about kirino's family or Kirino get a note from someone who wants kirino to dissapear as quick as possible.  
Please help...**

**I hope you guys liked it, till next time...**

**Elaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elaya :Hello everyone, it's me again Elaya the one who left this story a little bit too long behind. I am so sorry for that, but I am sure it will happen again. The reason why I haven't updated in so long, is that my brother thought it would be fun to just throw my laptop in a bucket full of water. I hope my parents someday come to me to say I or he is adopted, because I can't see how he got to be my brother. So if you want a new little brother, you can get mine. I am writing this on an old computer of my grandma, I am glad I could because I have too many ideas for this story. I think my next update will not be soon, although we have vacation, that's because I will go on a trip to France for two weeks. Well I think that's all so please enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Elaya still doesn't own inazuma eleven GO**

**Elaya: you make life so hard sometimes. T^T**

**Disclaimer: That's just part of my job.**

**Kirino's p.o.v.**

I walked through the hallway looking for a place to speak in peace, why is this school so full of people. Who knows how many doors I already have been through today, how many stairs I took and how many people I already saw today. Secretly I knew I wouldn't get used to a school like this immediately, maybe my dad was right. Lost in thoughts I went outside and found a place nobody was standing. I pulled out another phone (other than Shindou and Sangoku had seen) and called the only person that was standing in my contact list.

'Beep…'

'Beep…'

'Beep-beep…'

'You have reached an unavailable number…'

I brought my hand to my mouth, initially I screamed. This is not true, he can't be… I couldn't believe it. Without a second thought I ran to home, I had to check if it was true. Off the school ground I ran faster than ever, then it hit me, I still have school. Should I..? But I… Reluctantly I turned around, and walked back, if I played truent on the first day of school, would be a major problem for me.

"When we turn the page we see more paintings from Rembrandt." I heard when I finely found my classroom, I silently walked further. I could feel the eyes of my fellow students burn on me.

"O miss, you actually thought it to join us after 10 minutes." The teacher said to me, I heard some students snicker.

"I'm… " but before I could finish my sentence some guy interrupted.

"SHE is a guy miss Blossberry."

"I'm sorry, please take a seat." Miss Blossberry said.

I seriously have no interest in sitting in a class with all strangers, maybe a place in the back is the best. I started walking through the class while everybody already turned back to their books. I suddenly felt a hand pulling me to the owners table. I followed the arm and found out it belongs to Shindou. He pointed to an empty chair between him and Sangoku. Wait a minute… Sangoku?! But isn't he a second year. When Sangoku saw the weird look on my face, he snickered knowing what I thought. I opened my book on the page Shindou had it lying, it was about Rembrandt, one of my favourite painters. When we were done with the theory, we had to make couples for a project of art. These projects must be about what art is for you, and the project would last this whole year. Damn I don't must make the wrong partner or else I have a stupid idiot dragging after me, or vice versa, the whole year. Miss Blossberry called someone's name and she/he would answer with another name, the name of their partner.

"Shindou Takuto." Miss Blossberry said.

"Kirino Ranmaru." He answered.

Two shocked faces looked at him after he had said my name, yes not only me was looking shocked but also Sangoku was looking at his friend. He looked at me, smiling. I shrugged it off, and suddenly became very happy. I had made a new friend. What I didn't saw was that Sangoku was looking at me jealous. I looked up to Shindou, he was skipping through some pages of his textbook. And silently considered me lucky to have a friend like him, but little did I know I also made that day a new enemy.

After the next three periods we had lunchbreak, I had learned so much about school already, right now Shindou was telling me about the teachers I should not mess with. We went outside to get some fresh breath and also because it was too warm to sit inside. We took place at a table in the shed. "So I wanted to ask you something." Shindou spoke up. his voice starteld me a bit but I didn't show it. I looked in his eyes and saw them slowly filling with hope and curiosity. _Just like his. _Shindou's face expression matched his eyes, his eyebrows were a little raised and he was smiling at me. He had a nice smile.

"Kirino?" Lost in thoughts I hadn't noticed that Shindou had asked me something. Luckily he did not know what I just thought.

"Yeah, sorry I was lost in thoughts, did you said something?" I softly replied, obviously embarresed that I wasn't paying attention.

"I wanted to know if you already had joined a club. You must attention more Kirino." Shindou said while chuckling, seriously can he read minds?!

"I know, I know... and let me guess if say no, you're gonna tell me to join the soccerclub?"

"What but how...?!"

"I have my sources _captain..."_ I said with a smile. Okay that was halfway true cause I don't know any other than Shindou, Sangoku and that strange kid with headphones Hayami wasn't it. But I was walking trough the halls of school when I heard some girls giggling over Shindou. He's probely very popular, not only people are talking about him, there's also a girl who is following him around with a camera... I still don't get why he is talking with an outcast like me, _that's something he always did. _But I can understand why they are talking over Shindou, I mean it is not like he's bad looking or something. Not like I am into guys, no that is definitly not like me.

"Btw it is just Ran."

"Okay _just Ran." _Shindou replies. "But what is your answer _just Ran, _about the soccerclub.

"If you drop the just it is a yes, I will come and watch and then if I am any good I will join the club."

When we ate our lunches I silently made a promise to myself, no matter what happens I won't let my first friend down. _Not like I did back then._

* * *

**Elaya: Hope you liked it so far... See you guys soon, hope you all had a nice vacation...**

**and not to forget;_ Who's he?_**

**_Bye^.^_**


End file.
